


Used

by Maximum124



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Self Confidence Issues, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximum124/pseuds/Maximum124
Summary: McCree never thought of himself as anything special, but Gabriel made him feel that way. Both are driven by purpose, but what happens when you lose it?





	1. Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about the fall of Blackwatch, why Jesse left and how everything went to shit.
> 
> Takes place about the same Overwatch begins to dissolve, so McCree is like what 22? 24?

It's October. The weather starting to turn cold, but in California it never became chilly enough to warrant more than a jacket in the fall. Although a stiff breeze could easily chill you to the bone.

Blackwatch had been recalled to Overwatch’s San Diego base. It was a smaller base than what the unit was used to, but it was away from the public eye. After the press found out about the black op unit’s existence they had received criticism and scrutiny for how they operated. To any outside eyes it seemed like a normal; almost protocol thing to do to stay quiet till the heat died down.

But no one in Blackwatch cared about that, especially not it’s leader Gabriel Reyes. Anyone who actually knew the man himself knew exactly why he relocated. Although he never showed his emotions, he sure let them dictate his actions.

For years he had been best friends with the current Overwatch Strike Commander John Morrison, who everyone knew as Jack. Despite being as close as could be, even to the point where there was gossip of them dating, shortly after Jack’s promotion to Strike Commander they began to fight. It started out as small arguments, little spats when something came up and eventually grew into mutual tense silence between the two. The most common rumor about why they were angry was that Reyes thought he deserved the promotion, while others said it was simply a clash of ideals or how the other ran things. Either way, their relationship ended with security having to pull them apart from a bloody fist fight.

After that Reyes became quiet. 

He wasn’t a talkative man to begin with. But he was now unusually silent, even for him.

Jesse McCree, took note of this. As the commander's right hand it was incredibly easy to see something inside him had changed. The question was as to _what_ exactly. 

The entire division was gossiping about what was going to happen next, rumors of dissolvement or even court marshals were abound. Jesse was a simple man, he just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

There was a light ocean breeze as McCree walked onto one of the bases’ balconies overlooking the sea, his boots clicking against the metal floor. Reyes already leaning against the rail looking over the landscape. God knows how long he was there.

“Smokes?” McCree asked, holding an open carton of cigs to Reyes. His superior only offered silence in response as he pulled one from the box, eyes still fixed on the water. McCree took one for himself after he did.

He lit his cigarette, handing the lighter to Reyes wordlessly after. “Must be nice coming home, huh?” McCree said with a half smile.

Reyes flicked the lighter a few times, lit his cigarette and took a long drag without answering, sticking the lighter in his jacket’s pocket.

“I know I know, you’re from L.A., but it still must be nice bein’ rooted after all the travelling we’ve had ta do.”

It was like trying to talk to a wall. McCree decided to join him in his stare into the horizon until he finished his smoke. Sea birds cawed overhead, heading to their nests as the sun dipped down into the horizon.

Gabriel was the closest friend McCree had. Reyes mentored him, made him clean up his act. Without him, he’d be completely lost. So it made McCree worry when he was like this. It may have taken awhile to realize, but he knew Gabriel and Jack were intimately close. He had spent too many years around them not to notice. The eyes they made at each other, and all of Gabriel’s absences Jesse had to cover for? The younger man knew that his commanders were at the very least sleeping with each other, if not more.

He side stepped a bit closer and elbowed Reyes playfully. “C’mon, ya can’t mope over your boyfriend forever.”

The glare Reyes gave him would kill a lesser man. “Don’t.” He growled.

No insults or swears left his mouth, no punches came at McCree’s shoulder. Reyes instead slouched over the balcony railing. This was definitely eating at him. They were _probably_ more than friends with benefits.

McCree’s metal fingers tapped against the railing, flicking his now spent cigarette over it. “So what’s the plan boss? I doubt we’re gonna be runnin’ any missions here.” He said, changing the subject and making sure to sneak a “boss” in there. Reyes loved it when he was called boss.

“We lay low.” The commander responded flatly, his cigarette not even half done as he put it out on the ground. “We don’t leave the base unless needed. Avoid cameras. Don’t talk to press.”

McCree gave a chuckle. “Bein’ unseens our specialty ain't it?”

“Tch.”

After a short silence McCree’s brow furrowed. “...So we just sit here twiddlin’ our thumbs ‘til you say so?”

“Bingo.” Reyes said as he turned to go inside.

McCree didn’t like the idea of sitting on his ass doing nothing, but he was right; Blackwatch was in hot enough water as it was. In a way, however, it seemed like Reyes was making everyone suffer with him. 

Pulling out another cigarette and sticking it in his mouth McCree checked all his pockets twice for his lighter, before remembering Reyes still had it.

Jesse realized he wasn’t getting it back for awhile.


	2. Perfectly Seasoned Cupcakes

Reyes’ mood didn’t improve as the days passed, still mostly keeping to himself and staying in his quarters while the rest of the unit just took the time as R&R. It left the base mostly empty at any given time aside from a few people coming and going. Jesse really didn’t have any friends within Blackwatch, no one to talk to and hang out with. All the people he knew were either his now extremely closed off boss or were stationed within Overwatch, who he was now basically cut off from. 

It left the cowboy with not much to do any no one to talk to.

So it surprised McCree to see his boss now on the common room couch, laying on his side head propped up with his arm, like the place was his own- watching a cooking show on the modestly sized TV. 

Walking over to get a better look it was clear Gabriel wasn’t actually paying attention, his eyes glazed over with a stare that could break concrete.

At least when Jesse's legs blocked his view he blinked and slowly sat himself up. “...Did you need something McCree?” He finally asked.

“...Nothin’, can I join ya?” McCree finally asked. Rolling his eyes Reyes gestured to the seat beside him, which McCree happily took. “Whatcha been doin’?” He asked, kicking off his boots.

“What do you think?” Reyes growled. “I’m useless unless we have assignments.”

McCree nodded to the TV. “So you’ve been learnin’ cooking instead?”

“I already know how to cook.” Reyes stated flatly.

“ _Ooh_. How come I ain’t ever seen you cook then?”

“I don’t cook for you.”

“...Fair enough I ‘spose.”

Silence set in between them as the TV droned on about how to season your steaks to perfection, leading McCree to daydream a bit. He was rattled back to reality when he felt Gabriel lay his head on his shoulder. What? That can’t be right.

Gabriel Reyes. The man who would break your finger if you accidently touched him with it. Needless to say McCree almost jumped out of his skin when it happened, but soon he found himself breathing again without even realizing he held it. 

It wasn’t bad, just not something he expected. At all. Ever. For once he had some sense and kept his mouth shut, afraid that if he said anything Gabriel would realize what was happening and stop it.

The television changed to another cooking show, a chipper omnic claiming to know how to make the best cupcakes you’ve ever tasted. How would an Omnic know how they tasted...?

“...Thanks.” It took Jesse a moment to realize it had come from Gabriel and not the show.

“W-what for?” McCree asked confused. He had just sat down and watched TV, and he hadn’t done anything extraordinary in a long time.

Gabriel spoke quietly, “For sticking around. Lots of the lower ranks have been handing in their resignations...” He trailed off.

This was news to McCree, he had no idea that had been happening. He knew he would stick with Reyes through thick and thin, never even thinking that others might want out with everything going on. “Course I’m gonna stick around! You had a hell of a time trying to get me to join, you’re gonna have a hell of a time gettin’ me out.”

Gabriel’s head still hadn’t left Jesse’s shoulder. “Good to know.” He said with a sigh.

McCree smiled. This was nice, almost domestic. Positive attention from Reyes was always a treat and this was ten times that. He craved it and usually had to do something incredible during an assignment or follow orders to a T to earn it. This was so different and McCree loved it. 

Testing the waters a bit more he slowly let his head lean on Reyes’.

No protests rose from him, his usual anger not even being hinted at.

McCree’s smile widened.


	3. The Incredible Idiot

A few days passed, it was mid afternoon and rain battered down outside. McCree had just woken up and found himself still in his tank top and sweatpants that he fell asleep in. 

He made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. Still drowsy he felt his way to the refrigerator, not exactly sure what he was looking for when he opened. There was nothing much inside, some containers labeled with co-workers names, a bottle of hotsauce and a half empty carton of eggs. No one in Blackwatch shared food, ever. Unless it was a celebration of a mission well done over drinks and cheap bar entrees everyone bought their own food for themselves. Except for McCree, who tended to be a mooch.

McCree sighed in agitation and closed the fridge door. He was feeling too lazy to get dressed and get his own food. He leaned against the counter. At this point he considered just going back to sleep, for as much as he hated it he didn't really have much else to do. Lost in thought he closed his eyes for a moment.

He must of nodded off, because someone flicked his nose causing him to jump. It took a moment to realize it was Reyes standing there in front of him. McCree managed a “Howdy” and a sheepish smile to him.

“What have I told you about falling asleep standing up?” Reyes growled.

“That I gotta be some sorta ‘incredible idiot’ or a horse to be able to fall asleep standin’ up?” McCree asked.

“Yeah, cause you’re going to fall down, you incredible idiot.” Reyes huffed, McCree now just noticing the plastic bags in his hands.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked pointing to it, very surprised when Reyes shoved the bag at him.

“Food.” He stated bluntly.

“For me?” McCree questioned again looking inside. Reyes rolled his eyes and walked away as a response. McCree took it as a yes.

Inside was a few boxes of chinese food, still warm. Just some takeout he assumed Reyes had picked up while he was out. For Jesse though it was extremely thoughtful, it wasn't often his superior gave him food. 

McCree ate, and went about the rest of his day thinking nothing of it.


	4. Scotch

Throughout the rest of the week McCree found himself on the receiving end of what he could only describe as _affection_ from his boss. 

Small back pats, almost unnoticeable smiles, barely brushing against him as Reyes walked past. Even McCree could notice that it was undoubtedly out of character for the Blackwatch commander, despite having a _unique_ chemistry with him for so many years.

He had never been _that_ close to McCree. Their relationship was never more than that of mentor and protégé, even though McCree thought the world of him. He had _some_ thoughts of it escalating, much to his own embarrassment. But those thoughts never lingered long, ever. Even if they helped him realize that he liked men.

Alright maybe he thought about Gabriel a little too much. But he never acted on it, never brought it up. Jesse never wanted to come between whatever Reyes and Morrison had, he respected them both too much for that.

So all this affection, all these small intimate moments between them- made McCree think that Gabriel might be _flirting_. The idea made his heart pound faster when it entered his head, the mere possibility that his commander might be interested in going beyond what they already had made his cheeks turn pink. Really unfitting for a grown man.

But another thought came to him: That Reyes was doing this just to _fuck with him_. It was just as likely. Reyes was ruthless in so many ways-- but he wouldn't mess with him like this, right? McCree just had to prepare for both possibilities.

Really, it'd be best if he didn't expect anything either way. So he didn’t.

All in all, it was a bit awkward to be considering these things when you're sitting next to the man himself on a couch, sharing a bottle of cheap scotch. The proposition came so organically, Gabriel simply asking him and McCree a little too happy to join in drinking in the dark with him.

McCree sipped his now third shot quietly. The stuff may have been cheap, but it tasted better and better after every glass.

Reyes finished his fourth shot. “Is this all Blackwatch is now? Just two vatos drinking alone?” He said, setting the glass down with a _clink._

“We'll get back to doin’ what we do soon hoss.” McCree assured him.

Gabriel ran his fingers through his dark hair. He had stopped shaving it whenever the tension between him and Jack started. ”...Fuckin’ Morrison's going to disband us unless I do something.”

McCrees eyes grew wide and set his own glass down. “What?! He is?” He asked, shocked.

Reyes shook his head. “...He hasn't said anything about it to me, but I feel like he's going to try and save face. We’re a liability now.”

“He wouldn't.” McCree replied. 

The commander poured himself a new drink. “...I don't _know_ what he would and wouldn't do anymore.” He growled under his breath. 

McCree had nothing to offer him, and refilled his glass as well.

Reyes leaned a bit closer to the man next to him and spoke in a lower tone. “...What would you do?” He asked.

McCree lifted an eyebrow. “Howdya figure?” He returned.

Reyes sighed and looked down into his drink for a minute before answering. “...Jesse. I'm going to be blunt, I have no goddamn clue. For the first time I just...don’t know” He said even quieter, a hint of regret in his voice.

“I'm sure it aint as bleak as you think.” McCree elbowed. “You've gotta bad habit of thinkin’ the glass’s half empty.” He let out a half hearted laugh, hoping his boss would join him and feel better. 

Reyes instead grabbed his subordinate’s shirt sleeve and his eyes intense, making McCree become quiet. “...Jesse.” He breathed out. “ _I don't want to lose you_.”

The younger man swallowed, not sure how to respond for a moment. “...You won't.” He managed, gently placing his hand on top of Gabriel's for reassurance. “I promise.”

Gabriel moved his hand to Jesse's stubble covered jaw, gently bringing him closer and pressing his lips against the other man's. The alcohol helped McCree not to reel back in surprise, instead giving him the courage to press against Gabriel more, closing his eyes, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. 

It didn't last long though, as Gabriel was soon pulling his head away, and his hand quickly after. Jesse remained still, just searching Gabriel’s face for _anything_ over what just happened.

But he was silent, turning back to his drink and downing it in one swig.

McCree was wide eyed. “...Reyes...”

He didn't respond. In the next moment he was getting up, leaving without another word. Jesse was left alone, wondering what to do with himself. It didn't feel exactly right, with Reyes having just broken up from an apparently serious relationship. Maybe it was just a fluke, his boss would never bring it up again and they'd both forget.

But McCree didn't want to forget. He left the scotch and went to go smoke outside. Once getting there realizing that his lighter was still gone.


	5. The Quiet

The military base was still empty. The quietness almost stung Jesse making him frown, reminding him that his entire livelihood was on the line. Maybe this was what he was avoiding the entire time, the entire place just radiated dejection. 

He stood there for awhile deciding what to do next. It was way too early to sleep, and TV was boring. Maybe he could try the shooting range. McCree hadn’t shot for awhile and he had what you could describe as an itchy trigger finger. He stood and chewed on the toothpick he now had as he considered what to do.

Someone came stomping down the hall. McCree let out a sigh of relief to see it wasn’t his commander, but one of the sergeants- suitcase in hand and tears in her eyes; this didn’t bode well.

She pushed past Jesse, him only managing a “You okay?” as she marched out the door. Completely wordless. 

McCree blinked, not really sure what was happening. Best to ignore it, he thought, it didn’t involve him. He continued further inside. Turning into the hallway the sergeant came from only to see Reyes standing further down it, frowning at some paperwork.

Without even looking up Reyes knew Jesse was attempting to turn around and leave. “Don’t even bother, unless you want to end up like her.” McCree walked down the hall in order to meet with his second in command.

“Oh I wasn’t- I- Whatddya mean?” McCree asked, chewing his the pick in his mouth harder.

“I discharged her, or I guess this may count as desertion technically. Depends on which form I find first...”

“Ruthless as ever boss...” McCree trailed off, looking at the papers and then pulling out one to look over. “Here’s the uh, layin’ off form...” 

Reyes snatched it back from him before relaxing again.. “...Thanks.”

McCree chimed in again, “...Are you even allowed to discharge people? Don’t you gotta float that past Morri-” He shut his mouth so fast before the full name left it he almost bit his tongue. In return Reyes just shot him a glare, plucked the toothpick out of his lips and flicked it to the ground.

“ _ **I**_ can discharge whoever I damn well please, she’s lucky she got off as easy as she did...” He grumbled. 

McCree tapped his fingers together. “Can I ask why ya did that?”

“No! I’m fucking stressed to hell and I don’t need to explain myself! And I fucking hate paperwork!” He yelled, slamming the papers down onto the table next to him. Reyes huffed, finally bringing his fingers to his temples and rubbing. He looked so tired. “...It doesn’t matter, we’re all going to end up like her anyway. Probably _worse._ ” He sighed.

There was a moment of silence between them before McCree silently wrapped his arms around Reyes, squeezing tight and burying his face into his shoulder. It was the only thing he could think of. Reyes obviously didn’t want to talk, and McCree felt him untense the longer he held him. It was nice.

“You don’t gotta go this alone you know...” Jesse said not even realizing he was saying it out loud. “I wanna help.”

Whatever he was doing it was working. Gabriel was hugging back now. His strong arms now wrapped around him, the scent of his cologne, his hand bringing Jesse's face closer to his...

Gabriel pulled him in for a kiss again, but this time was different. Warmer, more _fervid_. Gabriel's facial hair tickled a bit but that only made McCree smile more. He tasted nice, which McCree honestly didn’t expect from a man as sour as him. He pushed against him more, their chests now flush as they continued to kiss.

Jesse was basically melting in his hands, Gabriel threading his fingers through his hair and tugging lightly. Every single touch was making McCree’s head spin, having to catch his breath a bit when they finally parted. Gabriel kept his forehead pressed to his, eyes closed and sighing. He mumbled... _someone's_ name under his breath. Jesse couldn’t really focus on it and just assumed it was his.

Gabriel pulled his head away, avoiding eye contact, but his arms were still wrapped around Jesse. 

Jesse huffed. “You m-must be _really_ stressed huh?” He asked, looking Reyes up and down to make sure he was still real.

Gabriel’s face finally looked better, his frown turning into a smirk. “Oh you have no idea.” He said, his low tone like honey. He began to walk away, Jesse confused until he felt his arm being tugged along. 

“Where we going?” He asked, voice wavering and still flustered.

Reyes chuckled to himself, same sparkle in his eye when he had a plan. Usually that meant something crazy was about to happen. “You want to help me right?” 

“Of course! It’s my job!” McCree answered, fully expecting to be asked to do some paperwork. It was something he was never good at. In response his boss just chuckled to himself again.

Confusion racked McCree’s brain along with excitement, _why was he so excited for paperwork_? Gabriel led him through the hall, past the offices, past the kitchen and living areas, straight to the dorms. 

Specifically, to his.

McCree let go of Gabriel’s hand, not even realizing he had been holding it in the first place. “Oh.” He said quietly, the realization dawning on him. Even with everything going great something inside his heart sunk. Like he expected better of his boss.

Reyes turned around to him. “Cold feet all of a sudden?” 

McCree blinked a few times before answering. “I just never...expected this from ya is all.”

He seemed to consider this for a moment, becoming just as conflicted before straightening up again. “...You’re either up for it or you’re not.” Reyes finally said in a more serious tone, brow furrowing. It was almost like he was saying just as much for himself as he was McCree.

Jesse took a moment to think, nothing much coming up to stop him from saying, “I’m down.” finally. Aside from a few second thoughts screaming _You’ve never fucked another man before_ inside the younger man’s head _._

There’s a first time for everything right?

Gabriel nodded, breaking eye contact. Taking Jesse’s hand again led him inside his room, planting a few kisses on his neck as he went. The door closed and locked behind them. 

Jesse’s stomach was filled with butterflies, he wasn’t a virgin but everything going on around him sure made him feel like one again; Most notably the stronger, more experienced man leading him to his bed.

Before Jesse could protest, he felt himself being shoved down onto the bed. His hat flying off and landing somewhere on the floor. For some reason not expecting Gabriel to be so rough. But it made sense, he had never held back before in fights, why should he hold back now? 

Something about the idea of Gabriel fucking him like when they sparred was incredibly _thrilling_ to McCree.

Gabriel wordlessly climbed ontop of him, wasting no time to return back to kissing, biting and sucking on his neck as McCree gasped. It would definitely leave marks, but he didn’t care. His hands grabbed at Gabriel's hoodie and hair to steady himself as he shuddered.

Gabriel left the neck and now went for Jesse’s lips, beginning a slow and deep kiss as he slipped his hands under Jesse’s button up shirt, popping the buttons open one by one as he worked his way up the younger man’s torso until his entire chest was bare. McCree groaned as he felt Gabriel squeeze at his pecs and rub his nipples. No one else had paid the rest of his body this much attention during foreplay, but somehow Reyes knew every single place to touch in order to drive him crazy. 

Gabe sat up and stripped off his jacket and shirt before getting up to retrieve what McCree was _hoping_ was lube. Reyes struck him as the kind of guy to fuck someone raw, and Jesse obviously wanted his ass to be intact his first time. The bottle was thrown next to him as Gabriel mounted his hips again, Jesse swore he saw some sort of expression on Gabriel- like he wasn’t supposed to be doing this, on his face. He didn’t have long to study it though as Gabe went right back down to touching and kissing him. For some reason that face made Jesse a bit uneasy, but he pushed the thought away as them simply becoming intimate for the first time.

Jesse could feel Gabe’s half hard dick press against his own through their pants, parting the kiss to huff against Gabriel’s neck as they rubbed together. It only lasted for a second though before Gabriel slid off him to the other side of the bed, in a low tone saying “Get on top of me.” 

Jesse without hesitation followed the order, finding himself now placed on top of his boss. It was a bit of a surprising development that Gabriel wanted him to top, but it just made the cowboy’s heart beat harder. He could focus on Gabe’s face now, every single scar and scratch he had earned, his curly dark brunette hair, and his brown-- almost red-- eyes. McCree must of gotten lost in his features, because a moment later Gabe was scowling. His eyes darting about the room. A light tug on Jesse’s belt loop and a quiet “Come on then” from him was all Jesse needed to get the idea that it was time to take his jeans off. 

He shimmied them off as fast as he could, earning an eye roll from Gabriel as he pushed his own pants and boxers down. The fact that they were skull print boxers caught McCree’s eyes before Gabriel’s erect penis did. When it did catch his eye finally he was a bit taken aback, not by the size, but by the fact that this was _his boss's_ dick. He had seen it before, glimpses in the shower or when they changed in and out of gear. Context is everything, he supposed.

“Are you just going to stare at it all night??” Gabriel growled in frustration, sitting up a tad and glaring at McCree as he did.

“Sorry, sorry...” Jesse apologized, running a finger down Gabe’s shaft to test the waters. Almost a poke. It twitched in response, he guessed that was good. McCree pulled his undergarments down until his own member shown. Jerking it a few times to get it fully hard. Jesse smiled to himself, realizing he had a good inch or so on Gabe, who luckily was too enthralled with his dick as McCree was with his, to see the smirk. 

After that was done he wasn’t exactly sure what to do next, Jesse had seen gay porn, but he wondered why Gabriel expected him to lead. Just as he thought it Gabriel grabbed Jesse’s hips and led him closer, squeezed some lube onto his hand and then took both of the of their dicks in it. 

The lube was cold, making McCree gasp a bit as he felt it get rubbed up and down his cock. As it warmed up though it felt incredibly good. Gabriel’s hands were much softer then he remembered, and it felt incredibly good rubbing their dicks together. 

McCree was using his arms to prop himself over Gabe, but the more Gabriel pumped the weaker they seemed to get. As soon as it seemed like he was going to fall down Gabriel slowed down and then stopped. 

Jessed watched as he moved his hand from his crotch, lifted his leg and began to finger his asshole, letting out a small grunt as he pushed the first two fingers inside of himself. McCree was content to just watch, it was amazing to see Reyes so _vulnerable,_ so shameless under him. Fingering himself like a goddamn champ. 

Jesse cupped his face and kissed him, channeling every single feeling he had felt over the years for Gabriel into it. Dipping his tongue greedily into his superiors mouth. He could feel Gabe's labored breathing and shudders as he continued his fingering of himself. It was the hottest thing Jesse had ever experienced.

Very clear what Gabriel wanted him to do, Jesse pulled away from the kiss and moved back. Excitedly placing himself between Gabe’s thick legs. Jesse’s entire body was shaking, like he had drank too much coffee and then ran a mile. He couldn’t think straight, thankfully, as his first attempt to place his dick inside Gabe inside missed. Saving him the embarrassment of that.

The second go was a rousing success, the head popping right in. McCree letting out an undignified whine as it did. Gabe wrapped an arm behind Jesse’s neck, the other placed firmly on the cowboy’s hip. It took a little more positioning to get more comfortable, but once he was Jesse started thrusting a little too fast to begin with. This made Gabe gasp sharply, but he was experienced enough for it not to hurt him. He still did respond by tightening up a bit, coaxing a loud moan from Jesse as he pulled back a bit. 

He took a moment to take a breath before starting in full, pushing back in and pulling Gabriel’s hair and head closer so he could kiss him. Gabe pulled him in too, wasting no time to push his tongue deep into Jesse’s mouth.

Jesse took his mechanical arm and slipped it under Gabriel’s now sweat slicked back to lift him up and give a better angle as he thrust in deeper. 

All of the heat around him drove McCree crazy, he felt like was going to melt and evaporate Gabriel's body was so hot and tight around him. Every thrust in earned a breathy moan from Gabe, the moaning becoming unintelligible mumbling at times. 

At least it seemed like mumbling to Jesse, he was huffing so hard and his blood was pounding so much he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts as he slammed against Gabe over and over. Every few thrusts now he would hear a swear from Gabe, each gaining in volume as they went on. 

“Fuck- I-” He hissed into Jesse’s ear. Gabriel’s tone was desperate and only encouraged him to thrust faster. The friction and tension building inside him made Gabe dig his fingernails into Jesse’s back. 

Jesse could feel himself coming close. 

He was so close.

He was so close and loved Gabriel so much...

“SHIT- I’M CUMMING- _**JACK!**_ ” Gabriel cried out as his dick twitched and sperm spilled out over his stomach.

Time seemed to stop. Jesse’s blood ran cold. His eyes now wide. The sweat that had built up now seemed like ice against his skin. 

Reyes had frozen too, hand over his mouth- nails now digging into his own face. 

Everything clicked into place for Jesse. 

It was never meant for him.

The small touches, the kisses, the _“I don’t want to lose you.”_

It was never meant for him.

Every time Gabriel mumbled or muttered to himself under his breath, every time he refused to make eye contact with Jesse; he was with _Jack_.

**None of it was meant for him.**

McCree pulled away from him so fast, almost falling off the bed as he did. He didn’t want to look at Gabriel.

“W-wait-” 

He wasn’t going to wait. 

McCree pulled on his boxers and quickly gathered his pants and shirt, finally grabbing his hat. It was so confusing but at the same time a fog seemed to have been lifted for him. The doorknob refused to open on his first try before he remembered that he had to unlock it.

_“JESSE WAIT!”_

Gabriel pleaded, and Jesse was already gone. The door slamming behind him.

 

Jesse was shaking, clothes now put on hastily as he ran to his own room. He touched his face, just trying to find something _real_ as he hurriedly started to pack what meager possessions he owned into a backpack. A few small tears running down his face as he did.

He should of seen all the red flags.

Gabriel was never that a nice person. 

He would never want to get close to someone like McCree. 

Gabriel probably felt sorry for him in some sick way. Everything going on between Overwatch and Blackwatch was just a side effect to how everything Reyes touched turned into a disaster.

Much like Jesse.

His entire world was falling apart around him and he needed _out._

Out of Blackwatch, out of this mess, out to a bus stop that Jesse didn’t even remember walking to. In a coat that he didn’t remember putting on.

Time slowed down again. Every part of McCree was screaming. He just needed a smoke. A first step into calming down.

He reached for his lighter.

And he suddenly he didn't want a cigarette anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for this fic, you can imagine Gabe as a piece of shit or a guy who made a mistake and cares about his protégé. This is all from McCree's perspective at the time and I just like making him suffer. The tags are there in case you lean the POS way.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic and sorry about not posting for a bit.


End file.
